Some closing means act directly on the output orifice, such as, among others, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,882 granted 5 Feb. 1980. It provides a liquid nebuliser comprising a liquid channel ending with a nozzle surrounded by the neck of the bottle in which the inflow of air takes place, a mixing chamber obtained with a closure element applied on the neck of the bottle and provided with an orifice discharging to the exterior.
Although the screw-on cap is currently used on bottles for widely distributed products, is nonetheless inconvenient: to use the product contained in the bottle, the cap must be unscrewed, set down some place and, once its use is complete, the cap must be picked up again and screwed back on.
To overcome this drawback, which entails time wastage and the risk of forgetting to close the bottle, bottles with nebulising dispenser heads which can be closed with a manually actuated valve have already been studied.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,304 granted on 31 Jul. 2001, discloses a nebulising dispenser head, in which a sprayer body defining a valve seat with a valve which defines a passage of liquid, one and the other being able to be rotated selectively about their longitudinal axis between a closed position and an open position of the valve in which the mixing chamber is disconnected from a suction tube and respectively connected thereto; a passage of the air, positioned coaxially around a portion of the passage of the liquid and connecting the interior of the bottle containing a volume of air and said mixing chamber, being closed by the rotation of the valve.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,133, granted on 4 Jun. 2002, discloses a nebulising dispenser head for a bottle to be squeezed, in which a sprayer body defining a valve seat with valve, the valve, which defines the converging conduits of liquid and air, being slidably movable along its own longitudinal axis between a backward closed position and a forward open position, in which the passages of the air and of the liquid are both, respectively, closed and open.
Although the aforementioned patents effectively solve the problem of closing the nebulising dispenser head of a bottle that is elastically deformable in manual fashion, they achieve this result thanks to valves which make their construction more complex and costly. Moreover the rotary operation of a valve is inconvenient and does not facilitate use because it does not allow clearly to show the opened and closed state of the valve. Similarly, in the case of the sliding valve, since the sliding travel is very limited, the exact position of the valve is not perfectly clear.